


[vore] Bluebunny Cherryberry

by wolfbunny



Series: Bluebunny Multiverse Cluster [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soft Vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, non-vore-related injury, off-screen fade-to-black implied sexy things, safe vore, threats of fatal vore, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Blueberry is a bunny. Red is a fox. They like each other a lot.(A remix of "Bluebunny is a Good Friend," not a sequel.)





	1. Chapter 1

“Sorry about the mess,” said Red.  
  
“Don’t worry about it. You’re no worse than my brother.” Blueberry looked around, apparently fascinated.  
  
Red folded his ears back and shrank into the fluffy collar of his jacket. Blueberry could probably see every last piece of dirt and trash, since he was so small and close to the ground.  
  
“I don’t guess you—” Blueberry was interrupted by the sound of the door opening downstairs.  
  
“Oh stars,” Red gasped. “Boss is home early. You gotta hide.”  
  
“Hide?”  
  
“Yeah, I told you, he’ll eat you as soon as look at you. I shouldn’ta brought you here.”  
  
Blueberry looked around for a place to hide, but the room was pretty barren. There wasn’t even a proper bed he could have hidden under. “Maybe I can burrow into that pile of sheets.”  
  
“No, he’ll track you down if he smells you—and he’s probably caught your scent already.” Red’s mind raced, and suddenly alighted on a solution. “Quick, get in my mouth!”  
  
“What? You’re gonna stop your brother from eating me by eating me yourself?”  
  
“Just trust me, and hurry.” Red could hear Edge’s boot on the first stair. He crouched down on the floor next to Blueberry and opened his jaws invitingly, but stopped short of actually shoving Blue in.  
  
Blueberry could hear the approaching footsteps, too. “All right. I trust you, Red.” The little skeleton rabbit leaned over and crawled in between the rows of sharp teeth. When just his legs were left outside, Red sat up and tilted his skull back, making it a little easier to swallow down his bunny friend, in too much of a hurry to get any pleasure from the intimacy.  
  
“Sans!” came a voice from his doorway just as he finished his last gulp. “The whole house reeks of rabbits! What have you been doing?”  
  
Sans had to wait a moment for Blueberry to travel further down his throat. “You always say I should do more huntin’, boss.” He clasped his chest as he felt the rabbit’s slow progress deeper into his body.  
  
“I never told you to bring them into the house!”  
  
“Uh. Sorry, boss, I just wanted to eat at my leisure, inside, out of the snow. Ya know?”  
  
“No, I don’t know!” Edge stalked around the room, sniffing, his scarf and tail trailing majestically. He followed the scent trail right to Red’s face.  
  
“I just ate ‘im,” Red explained. “Sorry I didn’t get enough to share.”  
  
“The Terrible Papyrus doesn’t need anyone to hunt for him!” Edge drew up to his maximum height. “Next time do it outside!”  
  
“Okay, boss.”  
  
“I suppose you don’t need dinner then!”  
  
“Uh. I think I could still handle dinner.”  
  
“Nonsense, Sans, you’ll make yourself sick if you eat that much. Ugh, the smell is making me hungry.” Edge stalked away, presumably to start dinner for himself.  
  
Sans’s ears flattened in irritation at missing a meal. Maybe he could sneak off to Grillby’s. But first he had to get Blueberry to safety. He teleported to the lab, where he could send Blueberry back to his own universe. Could he get him back out the same way he got in? He crouched on all fours and retched experimentally. It didn’t seem likely or pleasant. Then he realized he could just dispel the ecto-flesh of his stomach. He sat up and slapped his forehead at his own obliviousness.  
  
Now if only Blueberry wasn’t too traumatized by the whole thing. He dispelled his stomach and felt Blueberry land with a thump on his pelvis. He probably could have made that go a bit smoother, but oh well. He lifted his shirt; Blueberry was sitting there blinking in surprise, just a little slime-coated but not visibly harmed. Red offered his hand to help Blueberry climb out.  
  
“You doin’ okay, Blue?”  
  
Blueberry blushed cyan. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. That was…kind of neat, actually.”  
  
Red stared at him. “You actually liked that?”  
  
Blueberry looked away, blushing harder. “M-maybe, kind of.”  
  
“Wow.”  
  
Blueberry covered his face with his gloves. “I’m sorry! You must think I’m a freak.”  
  
“No, no. Well, maybe, in a good way. I was kinda in a hurry, but…I think I wouldn’t mind doing that again sometime. It might be kinda nice. Now that we know you can survive it. You sure you’re okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little squished at the beginning.”  
  
“Okay, you go home and, uh, take a shower, okay? I’ll call you later.” They would have to meet in Blueberry’s world from now on. It was just too dangerous here with Edge around, and even if they hung out in the forest they could run into other foxes. Besides, Red wasn’t really an outdoorsy type.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Red activated the portal and Blue gave him one last hug before stepping through. “See you soon!”  
  
“See ya,” Red said, even though the portal was closing and Blueberry probably couldn’t hear. He clenched a fist against his stomach, missing the feeling of Blueberry being in there. Well, actual food would be the next best thing, maybe. He teleported away to the alley behind Grillby’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that pelican from Finding Nemo? "Hop into my mouth if you want to live." :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red visits Blue.

“Papy? Do you mind if my friend from the other dimension visits today?”  
  
“Course not.”  
  
“Great! I’ll go get him.”  
  
“Whoa, you mean right now?” Stretch started to sit up on the couch. “This isn’t that fox-smelling dimension, is it?” he called after Blueberry, but Blueberry had already gone. Oh well, Blue had every right to be friends with fox monsters. Stretch shouldn’t be so suspicious. It was just that one day Blueberry had come home positively reeking of fox, and refused to tell him what had happened. But he hadn’t seemed upset about it, so it was probably completely innocent. Stretch should probably stand up to be introduced to his brother’s new friend, but he could do that when he actually arrived. For now he gave in to lethargy.  
  
The door opened and Stretch reluctantly dragged himself off the couch. “Hi, you must be—” He froze and had to suppress an instinct to teleport to safety when he saw the skeleton fox lumbering in, his lopsided grin displaying a large number of razor-sharp teeth. “Sans’s friend…” he finished, staring openly.  
  
“Name’s Sans, but you can call me Red,” said the fox, holding out a hand to shake. He wasn’t actually much taller than Stretch, but he was all-around bigger. Now that he’d introduced himself, Stretch could see the resemblance to Sans, but on a larger scale. He reluctantly shook hands.  
  
“I know your Sans is called Blueberry,” Red continued. “And you all in orange like that, you must be Carrots.”  
  
“Actually I’m called Stretch, if ya need to tell me apart from another Papyrus.”  
  
“Okay, Carrots.” Red grinned good-naturedly. Stretch frowned.   
  
Red took up a lot of space in their rabbit-scale house. Blueberry only now came out from behind him. “Papy, this is Red! We’re gonna go hang out in my room, right?” He smiled up at Red, who returned a leisurely grin. “I’ll make tacos for everyone later!”  
  
“Uh. Sounds good, bro.” Stretch couldn’t see anything to object to in that plan. “I’ll be down here if ya need me.”  
  
“This way, Red!” Blue led the fox upstairs.  
  
Stretch turned on the TV and tried to drown out his thoughts. He’d been expecting a fox, but not quite such a big fox. And Blueberry was so small, and sometimes naive. But Blue was an adult, and Stretch shouldn’t judge Red for being a fox. He wondered what they were getting up to together.  
  
***  
  
“Nice room,” said Red as Blueberry closed the door behind them. “Everything is so tiny.”  
  
“I know. I’ve visited a few other universes and it seems like ours is just on a smaller scale than most.” Blue laughed as if this was an embarrassing failing on his part. “So do you wanna…?”  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Red had thought Blue might give him more of a tour first, but he didn’t mind getting on with it.  
  
“Maybe I should take off my clothes. Then they won’t get so…er…slimy.”  
  
“You probably taste better than them anyway. I didn’t really have time to…savor ya, before.” Red blushed, and it made Blue blush as well. But he pulled off his gloves and untied his bandanna. Red looked away to give him some privacy, even though that was probably unnecessary in this situation.  
  
“You can look now.” Blue was standing there naked, his clothes neatly folded in a pile, his boots lined up next to them.  
  
Red couldn’t help but stare. “How do you wanna…?”  
  
“Why don’t you lean down like last time? Maybe we should do it on the bed?”  
  
“Floor’s fine with me.” Red got down on his hands and knees and lowered his chin to the carpet. In this position he was actually looking up at Blue, he realized with an awkward chuckle. It had been easy last time because they were under pressure, but now he wasn’t sure how to go about it.  
  
“Okay.” Blue smiled reassuringly. “Now open up. Maybe I can go in feet-first this time; what do you think?”  
  
“Sure,” said Red, and opened his jaws as wide as he could.  
  
Blue sat on the floor directly in front of him and lifted his feet onto Red’s tongue. “Tell me if—Oh, I guess you can’t talk with me in your mouth. Well, just grunt if you want me to stop.”  
  
“Uh-huh.” Red was able to say that much, because it didn’t have any consonants. He kept his throat open as Blue pushed his legs deeper in, soul racing as the bunny lifted his pelvis onto Red’s tongue.  
  
“You can sit up now if you want.” Blue held onto his skull, careful not to grab anything too uncomfortable like the edge of his eye socket. Supporting the bunny with his hands, Red sat up and tilted his skull back so that Blue slid deeper with a surprised gasp, fluffy tail dragging along Red’s tongue. Blue giggled. “Go on,” he prompted.  
  
Red swallowed his pelvis, prompting another gasp, and Blue scrambled to adjust his hold on Red’s face as he was drawn further in. He stopped to make sure Blue wasn’t going to object, then gulped again. Blue tucked his elbows in beside his ribs before they completely passed his teeth, dragged his fingers along Red’s palate as he was drawn further in. Red picked up the pace a little, since they were a bit too far along to easily stop now, so even if Blue suddenly changed his mind, he’d probably have to just swallow him quick and immediately let him out, rather than coughing him back up.  
  
Blue seemed to be having a good time though, giggling as his skull was drawn in between Red’s teeth. Red couldn’t close his mouth all the way until Blue’s skull was down his throat, because his long ears trailed after it. He squeezed his eye sockets shut with effort as he made the final gulp, then waited as Blue made his way down. How was this so good and yet so uncomfortable? It must be worse for Blue since his whole body was being squeezed.  
  
Finally Blue was all the way into his stomach and they could both relax. Red lifted his sweater to take a look. Blue was leaning back, his legs folded up, almost as if he was lying in a hammock with the ends rather too close together, his expression tired but happy as he turned his skull to look up at Red.  
  
“You doin’ all right in there?” Red asked. “If ya can even hear me.”  
  
Blue gave him a thumbs up.  
  
“I’m gonna lie down on yer bed for a bit if that’s okay. You should be fine in there for a while.” Red had done a little research on the Underweb to try and find out how long Blue could safely stay in there, and apparently it was one of those things where intent was important—and fortunately skeletons didn’t strictly need to breathe.  
  
Blue just smiled up at him, so he took that as assent. Blue’s bed was pretty big for such a small bunny, with plenty of room for Red to curl up on it. He didn’t want to sleep, in case Blue wanted out, or maybe he started dreaming about digesting food and his magic reacted. But he felt so content and satisfied, he just wanted to relax, closing his eyes, pretty sure he could stop himself actually falling asleep.  
  
A knock on the door woke him. Oh stars, was Blue okay? He could still feel him in there at least, but he wasn’t moving. Then again, he had barely been moving to start with, just nestling into Red’s stomach lining.  
  
The door opened. “Sans—I mean Blueberry?” It was Blue’s brother’s voice. Oh stars. Red fell off the bed.  
  
“Knock first, will ya?” he said, sighing in relief as Blue reacted to being jostled by squirming around.  
  
“I did knock.” Blue’s brother glared at him, stepping inside the room.  
  
“You knocked simultaneously, not first,” Red complained.  
  
“Sorry. Where’s S—my brother?”  
  
“Uh. He’s here. Why?”  
  
“He usually starts dinner by now. Where is he?” The bunny was clearly getting suspicious.  
  
“Go back downstairs. We’ll be out in a minute.”  
  
“No.” The bunny was now getting scared and impatient. “What did you do with him?”  
  
“Just hang on a minute.”  
  
The bunny’s eye lit up orange.  
  
“Wow, even your magic is orange.” Red grinned. “Look, calm down. He’s right here.” He dispelled his magic, letting Blue drop onto the inner surface of his sweater, then pushed himself upright into a sitting position, leaving Blue on the floor. With any luck, it would look like he’d just been lying on top of Blue, rather than enveloping him.  
  
“Sans! What happened?” The taller bunny rushed forward to help him up, eye dimming back to normal. “You’re covered in slime!”  
  
“I wouldn’t say ‘covered’!” Blue insisted, but let his brother help him to his feet. “It’s just a little.”  
  
“What … what is it?”  
  
“Uh…” Blue looked up at Red for help. “M-magic?”  
  
“And why is there magic all over you? Red magic?” The orange bunny looked sternly from his brother to Red.  
  
Red shrugged helplessly.  
  
“What on earth were you two doing in here?”  
  
“Not what you think—probably,” said Blue sheepishly.  
  
“What do you think I think it was?”  
  
Blue thought for a moment. “I don’t know, Papy, just—don’t worry, okay? It’s not dangerous.”  
  
“WHAT’S not dangerous?”  
  
“Nothing. Are you hungry, Papy? Let me clean up a little and I’ll start dinner.”  
  
“Sans, no. What were you doing that you now have to clean up?” He scanned his brother’s bare bones, cheekbones tingeing orange with embarrassment.  
  
“Oh.” Blue blushed too at the reminder of his nudity. “It’s nothing, Papy. You shouldn’t pry into my personal life like this, you know.”  
  
The orange rabbit flinched. “I know you’re an adult and you can make your own decisions, but I’m worried because I can’t even imagine what you’ve been doing—and with him!”  
  
“Don’t be like that, Papy! He’s a fox, but he’s a good monster.”  
  
The orange rabbit looked doubtfully at Red.  
  
“I’m alive, aren’t I?” Blue continued.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!” His brother was not reassured by the suggestion that there was a possibility he wouldn’t have been.  
  
“Well,” Blue said guiltily. “The fox universe is … not entirely safe for bunnies, actually.”  
  
His brother’s sockets widened in alarm.  
  
“So last time I went there, Red … helped me hide, from another fox. Inside of, um, his stomach.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He kind of, um, swallowed me.”  
  
“What?!” The orange bunny looked from Blue to Red, sockets dark with horror.  
  
“But it’s okay, look, I’m fine!” Blue rushed to assure him. But it was too late. The orange bunny had fainted dead away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry is worried. He hasn't heard from Red for a while.

Blueberry was even more restless than usual. Stretch watched wearily as he paced around the living room, unable to nap in the presence of Blue’s anxiety. Finally Blue stopped and turned to his brother. “I’m going to go check on him!” he announced.  
  
“It’s only been a couple days, Sans.” It felt longer to Stretch, too, because Blue had been in this state for most of that time.  
  
“I know! But why wouldn’t he text me back? Something must have happened to him!”  
  
“He prob’ly just forgot to charge his phone.” They’d had this conversation several times already.  
  
“There’s no way he wouldn’t have noticed by now. I’m going to go make sure he’s okay!”  
  
“He wouldn’t want you putting yourself in danger just because he hasn’t called you back for two days. You said his Underground isn’t such a safe place.”  
  
“That’s exactly why I have to go check on him! What if he’s in trouble?”  
  
“What are you gonna do if he’s in trouble with a bunch of giant foxes?”  
  
“The Magnificent Sans can always do something to help!”  
  
Stretch sighed. “Fine, go check on him if you wanna. But I’m coming with you.”  
  
“No, Papy. You just got done saying how dangerous it is!”  
  
“Yeah, that’s why I can’t let you go alone.”  
  
“I went alone before!”  
  
“And almost got—DID get eaten, actually.”  
  
“It was fine. Red protected me!”  
  
“And Red might not be there to protect you this time.”  
  
“That’s why I’m going to go find him!”  
  
“Yeah, and I’m going to come with you so you’re not alone before you find him.” Stretch didn’t feel the need to go into whether he really trusted Red to protect Blueberry from a whole world of predatory foxes, even after Blue found him.  
  
Blueberry thought about it for a second. “All right then. Come on, let’s go!”  
  
***  
  
Blueberry was just as glad to have Stretch along to open the door of the foxes’ basement lab. The doorknob was too high for him, really. He wasn’t foolhardy enough to rush out into the snow the moment the door was open; he stopped to listen for danger. But he didn’t hear anything, and he couldn’t smell anything unusual over the lingering fox scent that was to be expected in a building inhabited by foxes.  
  
“Come on, Papy!” He hopped out onto the pristine snow. Stretch must have been satisfied it was safe, because he followed after. Blueberry pushed the lab door closed behind them and trotted toward the front door, but when he reached it, he paused. What if Red’s brother answered the door? What if Red wasn’t home? But if Red wasn’t home because he was in some kind of trouble, his brother would be a valuable source of information! Once Blue convinced him not to kill them. He raised his hand to knock.  
  
Something landed in the snow behind him. He turned to see what it was, and took off running before the sight had properly registered in his conscious mind. He was halfway to the tree line before he realized the fox had been pinning Stretch to the ground. Had its jaws been poised to bite? He couldn’t run away and leave his brother like that—he was the Magnificent Sans! He had to go back!  
  
But it seemed that once he started running, he couldn’t stop until he had bolted into some hiding place among the trees, and then he was frozen in place except for his racing soul, his better judgment a prisoner of his rabbit instincts.  
  
***  
  
Edge had been surprised to hear two bipedal creatures walking around his house when he got back from his patrol, but not so surprised as to give himself away. It was even more surprising that they were rabbits, and such unusual rabbits! Not very cautious either. It was a marvel they’d survived this long, when they were so easy to sneak up on. He chose the bigger one and pounced, knocking the breath out of it and pressing it into the snow. The smaller one took one glance and bolted. Edge chuckled under his breath as it disappeared into the trees.  
  
He picked up the rabbit he’d captured to get a better look at it. It was pretty big, its legs still dragging in the snow as he held it by one arm. Very strange—it was like a cross between a rabbit and a skeleton, and it was even wearing clothes. He frowned. Was it a monster, like himself? That would pose a problem, as it was too big to eat in one bite, and if he bit or ripped it into smaller pieces, it would go to dust—if it was indeed a monster.  
  
Edge grunted with annoyance. He should have gone after the smaller rabbit. But perhaps Red would want this one. He had a big mouth, in the literal sense as well as the figurative. It was just as well—the rabbit was so unusual, he would definitely have told Red about it anyway, and showing him was even better. He dragged the quivering rabbit to the front door.  
  
As he unlocked the door, he caught a whiff of the smaller rabbit’s scent. It had been standing right here. He recognized its scent, though—surely he would have remembered if he’d ever seen a rabbit like that before. How could he have smelled it before, then? And why hadn’t he noticed the combination of bone scent and rabbit scent?  
  
Suddenly it hit him. He yanked the door open. “Sans! Get down here!” He dragged the rabbit in and closed the door behind him, then tapped his foot impatiently until Red appeared from his room.  
  
“What is it, Boss?” he asked groggily. He must have been napping.  
  
“I knew you were up to something.”  
  
“What’re you talkin’ about?” Red started to negotiate the stairs, slowly, clinging to the handrail. Edge knew him well enough to distinguish the faint nervous tone in his voice.  
  
“Did you think I wouldn’t notice? You suddenly become an avid hunter, but you catch the same rabbit every time!”  
  
“Whaddaya—What’s that you’ve got, Boss?” Red was decidedly worried by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
“It’s a rabbit. A very peculiar rabbit. I was going to show it to you, but perhaps you’ve seen it before. Or at least one like it.”  
  
“I dunno what you’re talkin’ about, Boss,” said Red, his voice shaking with guilt.  
  
“There were two of them.”  
  
“What—what happened to the other one?”  
  
“I could ask you the same question.”  
  
Red stared at him, alarmed but uncomprehending.  
  
“Since you caught that rabbit SEVERAL TIMES but it’s somehow still alive.”  
  
“Sorry, Boss, you musta made some kinda mistake. I know I’ve been eatin’ more rabbits lately, but maybe they were, like, brothers? Identical twins?”  
  
“Don’t lie to me, Sans.”  
  
“Sorry, Boss.” He shoved his hands into his pockets, ears pinned back.  
  
“Why—How do you keep catching the same rabbit? Did you catch it and let it go?” Edge’s ears lay back in confusion. “I could have sworn you ate it. Explain yourself!”  
  
Red looked from the rabbit to his brother, his expression bordering on panic. “Okay, Boss, I’ll come clean, just—don’t hurt Carrots, okay?”  
  
“Carrots?” Edge lifted the rabbit higher to get a look at its face. It was terrified, grasping futilely for something to relieve the tension on its arm.  
  
“Yeah, they have names. Carrots is his brother.”  
  
This explanation didn’t really clarify anything.  
  
“I only ate him so you wouldn’t—the first time.”  
  
“You ate Carrots?”  
  
“No, I ate Blueberry.”  
  
“You ate blueberries?”  
  
“No, that’s his name. The little rabbit. We should go get him inside before something happens to him.”  
  
Edge snorted dismissively.  
  
“Maybe I better start over.” Red sighed, resigned. “So, you remember about the parallel universes…”  
  
***  
  
“We do not MAKE FRIENDS with our food, Sans!” Edge didn’t react well.  
  
“They’re not food, Boss, they’re skeletons just like us!” Red pleaded for him to understand.  
  
“If they’re not food, why did you eat one?”  
  
“I told you, it was to keep him safe!”  
  
“Then why did you eat him AGAIN?”  
  
Red looked away, his cheekbones hot. “That was for fun.”  
  
“I’ve told you not to torture your prey!”  
  
“It wasn’t tor— Like you aren’t scaring Carrots out of his wits right this moment!”  
  
Edge looked at the rabbit, his eyes clenched shut as he was jerked around by the fox’s gesticulations, and his ears dropped guiltily. “Fine,” he snapped, and dragged the bunny into the kitchen, bundled him into an empty cabinet, and shoved a chair against it to stop the rabbit pushing it open. “There, he can wait there just like any other food item.”  
  
Red’s soul clenched with worry, but he said, “Fine, whatever. Let’s go find Blue.” He didn’t particularly want Edge with him while he looked for Blue, but he wanted Edge to stay here with Carrots even less.  
  
“Yes. I will find the blue rabbit, and I will show you the proper way to handle it.”  
  
“Boss, no. He’s my—my friend.”  
  
“That’s exactly the kind of nonsense that tells me you need a demonstration of the proper way to interact with bunnies.” Edge stalked out of the kitchen and then out of the house. Red glanced back at the cabinet and then followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge is hunting for Blueberry.

Once Red saw which direction Edge was heading in, he teleported ahead. Blueberry had left a clear trail in the snow between the trees. Red knew he couldn’t outrun his brother, but teleporting gave him an advantage. In a split second, he considered jumping far ahead in the direction the tracks led, but rejected the idea, as he could easily overshoot or lose the trail if Blue hadn’t run in a perfectly straight line. Instead, he jumped just past the farthest tracks he could see, stopped only long enough to glance over the new section of tracks, and jumped again, and again, until the trail turned.  
  
Red stood and panted for a moment, hands braced against his knees, but the exertion was worth it if he’d managed to leave Edge behind. Tired as he was, he forced himself to jog over to the bend in the trail, and saw that it disappeared underneath a tree whose roots were exposed, creating a nice little hollow for a small creature to hide in. Deep inside the hole, Blueberry was curled up, motionless.  
  
“Hey,” said Red. “It’s me.”  
  
Blueberry didn’t move for a second. Red’s soul was pounding and he couldn’t have said if it was all the teleporting or the knowledge that Edge could catch up to them at any moment. But it wouldn’t help things to frighten Blueberry any more than he already was. He was thinking of what to say next when the rabbit uncurled enough to peek out at him.  
  
“Red?” His voice was barely a squeak.  
  
“Yeah. Look, I need ya to come out o’ there. Everything’s gonna be okay. I just have to touch you in order to teleport us both. We’ll stop and get your bro and then get you both back to your world.”  
  
“P-Papy?” Blue turned to face him but didn’t move toward the entrance. His eyes were wide, as if in shock, his ears pinned down tight.  
  
“He’s fine, don’t worry. Come on, I can’t reach you in there.” Red crouched next to the hole and stuck his arm inside, readying himself to teleport the instant he had a hold on Blueberry.  
  
“H-how come you didn’t…?”  
  
Red withdrew his arm so Blue could see his face. “I’m sorry I didn’t call or text. I dropped my phone in Waterfall when I was pickin’ sausages. I’m an idiot.” He smirked self-deprecatingly, trying to keep the conversation relaxed. Blue would probably freeze up if he said anything to upset him.  
  
“You’re not—it was an accident, I—I shouldn’t have—”  
  
“We can talk about it later, promise. Right now let’s just get you and Carrots home safe, yeah?”  
  
“O-okay.” Blueberry crawled toward him.  
  
Red sat up. Leaning down next to the hole was uncomfortable, and Blue was coming out with no further difficulties. In just a few seconds they would teleport to the kitchen to free Carrots—if he hadn’t already freed himself.  
  
He was struck with a worrying thought just as Blue emerged from the hole. “I hope your bro doesn’t have any hare-brained ideas about coming after—”  
  
“SANS!”  
  
Red barely had time to snatch his hand back as a jagged bone attack cut between him and the bunny. Blue fell back and to the side, onto the snow—had it hit him? Red didn’t have time to check, as an array of bones closed in from all sides—centered on Blueberry. Red summoned his own attacks to block them. A couple got through anyway, but Blue had recovered from the initial ambush enough to dodge out of the way, now poised ready for the next onslaught.  
  
“Boss, what’re you doing?”  
  
Edge strode closer, fencing Red off with blue attacks as he reached again for his bunny friend.  
  
“Don’t worry, Sans, I won’t kill it. Death by blaster is a privilege reserved for monsters, not food.”  
  
Red opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that, but fell silent as the blaster Edge had referred to materialized beside him, opening its jaws as it charged its beam. Blue threw some of his own attacks at it, but they were small, rabbit-sized, and bounced off with a plink. Red turned to tell him to run or to attack Edge directly, but with the tree on one side and Edge’s blue attacks on the other, there was no way to get out of the line of fire in time, and Red couldn’t picture those little bone attacks breaking Edge’s concentration. Blue seemed determined to fight back, though, summoning as many attacks as he could while the blaster charged. How could a bunny defend itself against a fox, and not only a fox but the captain of the guard? Red had to give him credit for trying, but he was certain it was futile.   
  
Red grimaced as he pushed through the blue attacks, into the path of the blaster, glaring defiantly at Edge.  
  
Edge met his gaze, confident.  
  
The blaster fired.  
  
***  
  
For an instant Blueberry felt irritated that Red was blocking his view while he was trying to aim his bone attacks at Edge and his blaster. Then he realized what had happened. The sound, the light, Red falling back to the snow in front of him. Edge’s shocked expression as the blaster disintegrated.  
  
Red groaned and a wisp of dust wafted upward. Blue looked down, expecting the worst, but Red was still there. Edge had already run the few steps between them, and now he knelt over his brother, a green glow emanating from his gloves.  
  
“Rabbit, can you heal or not?” the fox snapped.  
  
Blue hurriedly joined him, pulling off his gloves for better contact. Edge was focusing on Red’s left eye socket, and when he moved his hands, Blue saw a nasty crack reaching up toward his ear. It was shedding dust, fine particles floating away, and as he watched a larger fragment fell off into Red’s skull. Red didn’t react at all. His sockets were open but his eye lights were gone.  
  
“CAN YOU?” Edge demanded.  
  
Blue shrugged off the urge to run or hide, and placed his hands gently over the crack, channeling healing magic. He wasn’t the best healer, but he was, in his own consideration, at least a little above average, and between him and Edge they would have to be enough.  
  
For a long moment, nothing changed. The crack was still expanding, albeit very gradually. Blue poured all his mind and energy into healing. There was nothing except Red and his injury and the fine particles of dust escaping around his phalanges. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, before he noticed that the dust had stopped.  
  
He let his awareness expand, slowly. There was Edge, feeding healing magic into Red’s chest. Red was perfectly still—he must be unconscious. And there was the snow, and the trees, the forest around them.  
  
“I think he’s stable,” said Blue. He hadn’t stopped his green magic, but he had become aware of how drained the extended effort had left him. He would have to stop in a minute.  
  
Edge let his own green light flicker out and stood up; clearly it had been a toll on him as well. Blue looked up at the fox, intimidated. He’d never gotten a good look before at how tall Red’s brother was, and how sharp his fangs were. If Edge grabbed him now there would be nothing he could do. He looked down at Red and poured the last of his energy into healing. It was hard to tell, but he thought they’d even succeeded in shrinking the crack a little.  
  
“We should get him indoors,” Blue said. His healing magic faded out, and he waited to see if his truce with Edge would last now that Red wasn’t actively dusting on the ground.  
  
“Right,” said the fox, wrapping his hands around the bunny’s midsection and picking him up.  
  
Blueberry flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. At least Red was safe.  
  
Edge set him on top of Red’s chest and then scooped them both up, carrying them back toward the foxes’ house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Edge tried to teach Red a lesson. Red ended up getting hurt.

Something jostled Red awake, and kept jostling him. He might have complained about it, but his skull was pounding for some reason. Had he overdone it at Grillby’s? He just wanted to go back to sleep and hope his headache was gone by the time he woke up again, but the jostling didn’t stop. Where had he fallen asleep this time, anyway? It almost seemed worth it to look around a bit and find out. Maybe he could make himself a bit more comfortable, if it required no effort whatsoever. Something was on top of him, too, a pleasantly familiar little weight.  
  
He reignited his eye lights to confirm it. Blueberry was there on top of him, clinging to his jacket. The bunny looked worried—probably afraid of falling off, with all this motion. But his face lit up when he saw Red’s eye lights.  
  
“Red, you’re awake!”  
  
“Hi, Blue. Hi, Boss.” Wait, Boss? Edge was looking down at him with concern. Red’s tail bristled with alarm at the sight of the two of them in such close quarters. He reached up and hugged Blue protectively to his sweater with his free arm, his other arm trapped between his own ribs and Edge’s—he realized Edge was holding him, carrying him through the forest, judging by all the trees they were passing. “What—what happened?”  
  
Edge suddenly needed all his focus to avoid walking into any trees, judging by the way he pointedly stared straight ahead.   
  
“You and—I—it’s all my fault!” Blueberry clutched Red’s sweater and burst into tears.  
  
“Whoa, hang on, don’t cry.” Red stroked his thumb along the bunny’s skull, all he could do while keeping his hand in place on Blue’s back. “I remember now, I remember—Boss went into the forest to look for you, and I went ahead to get to you first. Then things got kinda, er, heated, and—I’m drawing a blank.”  
  
Blue pulled himself together with an effort, eye lights darting guiltily up at Edge. Red put two and two together. Blue wouldn’t have attacked him, and Edge had been the one who started summoning attacks. “Boss, did you—?”  
  
“I didn’t raise you to take a bullet for a rabbit,” Edge sneered, not looking at him.  
  
“You didn’t raise me at all, was the other way around.” Red chuckled, then groaned. Whatever Edge had done, it must have hit him right above the left eye socket. He wasn’t willing to let go of Blue in order to feel for damage, but it hurt like hell.  
  
“I don’t think he meant—” Blue started cautiously, but Edge cut him off.  
  
“Shut up. We’re here.” Edge grumbled in irritation at finding the door unlocked, but it did make it easier to get inside without setting down his brother. He deposited Red, along with Blue, on the couch, and stalked off to the kitchen.  
  
Blue looked after him uncertainly, sliding off of Red to sit on the edge of the couch next to him. “He didn’t mean to hurt you like that. We both healed you as much as we could. If he hadn’t—if—” Fresh tears welled in the bunny’s eye sockets.  
  
“I know Boss wasn’t tryina kill me,” Red assured him. Tilting his skull, he caught his reflection in the screen of the dormant TV. It looked worse than he’d expected, a noticeable chip of bone missing from the top of his eye socket and a deep crack branching its way up almost to his ear. He knew Edge would never fire on him with deadly intent, and Edge had said he wasn’t going to kill Blue either (at least with that attack), but he shuddered to imagine that much damage on the bunny’s small body. Perhaps he’d planned to convince Red that Blue should be eaten to put him out of his misery.  
  
He must have looked horrified, because Blue started crying again. “It’s all m-my fault! P-Papy was right. I shouldn’t have come!”  
  
“Well, I agree with Carrots that you shouldn’t come here by yourself, but—”  
  
That was the wrong thing to say, evidently. Blue turned and collapsed against his chest, wailing.  
  
“C’mon, Blue, it’s okay.”  
  
“It’s not! I—”  
  
“Here, eat this and get your HP up!” Edge stalked back in, dragging Stretch by his hoodie, and held him up in front of Red. The lanky rabbit tried to make himself small.  
  
“Boss, I’m not gonna eat him. That’s Blue’s brother.”  
  
Edge glared at him, then dropped Stretch, threw up his hands in disgust and stalked back to the kitchen.  
  
“Carrots, what’re you still doin’ here?” Red gently pushed Blue off and gingerly sat up. “Forget you could teleport?”  
  
“Couldn’t leave without B-Blue,” Stretch muttered, sitting where Edge had dropped him.  
  
“So you stayed put in the kitchen cabinet?” Red asked, started to shake his head, stopped because it hurt too much. “Unbelievable. But it’s prob’ly better you didn’t get mixed up in all that. Got pretty hare-y.” He pointed to the crack in his skull.  
  
Stretch didn’t seem to notice his pun. He looked at Red’s injury, but didn’t react except to hug his legs to his chest and move his eye lights to stare at the couch.  
  
Blue, meanwhile, had gone quiet when Edge had come in.  
  
“You okay, Blue?” Red asked pulling him a little closer.  
  
Blue didn’t answer, but crawled onto his lap. Red stroked his skull and ears, murmuring, “There, there. Good bunny. Pretty bunny.” Perhaps that was an odd thing to say, but it seemed to help the rabbit relax, so he kept going.  
  
After a while, Blue pulled himself up, almost climbing Red’s sweater. “Your brother said y-you should eat something—do you—wanna eat me?”  
  
Red smiled, which hurt his skull. “No, Blue, I’m not gonna, y’know, absorb any magic from you, so it won’t really help.”  
  
“You could—absorb my magic. It’s—it’s my fault you were hurt, after all.” Blue clung to his sweater, his eyes averted.  
  
Red patted him on the back. “Blue. I’m not gonna—I would never do that to you.”  
  
Blue leaned against him, pressing his face into the fox’s sweater, then started pulling himself higher, closer to Red’s face. The fox was pretty sure what the bunny wanted. It wasn’t really a good idea, because with Blueberry in his stomach he wouldn’t be able to eat any actual food; plus, moving his face made the crack in his skull hurt, so he didn’t really want to stretch out his jaws. But on the other hand, he knew Blue found it comforting and relaxing to be inside him. And the bunny seemed like he really needed that.  
  
“You wanna—?” Red asked.  
  
Blue nodded, reaching up to press a hand against his teeth. His gloves were missing.  
  
“You know I’m not gonna hurt ya, right?” Red confirmed.  
  
Blue nodded again, so he parted his jaws and helped lift the bunny up with his hands. Blue pulled his skull and chest onto the fox’s tongue, and then Red had to do all the work, because the bunny couldn’t get a handhold on the slippery magic construct to pull himself up further. He let Blue stand on his hands—he hadn’t bothered taking off his boots this time—and pushed him upward; then, when he was confident the bunny wouldn’t slide back out, he tilted his skull back.  
  
Stretch was watching in horror, but Red was only concerned with Blue now. The bunny’s hands were reaching down his throat, as if he could dive into the fox. Red gulped, accepting his friend’s skull into his throat, followed by his ribs, working his way down. His ears folded back with the effort; it was work on his part, especially with the fresh crack in his skull, and as much as he generally enjoyed it, that was a secondary consideration right now. Finally he tucked Blue’s feet into his mouth and swallowed them. As the bunny was squeezed deeper, Red sighed, then remembered that Stretch had seen the whole thing. He should probably say something to reassure him.  
  
“Hey, Carrots, I—”  
  
Stretch scrambled several feet away, never taking his eyes off the fox.  
  
Was it really that upsetting? Stretch knew they did this, even if he hadn’t actually seen it. Red let the weight of the bunny in his stomach soothe his irritation; Stretch had had a hard day, too, and he shouldn’t snap at him, at least until the bunnies were safely away from Edge. “Look, Carrots, it’s okay—”  
  
Edge strode back in from the kitchen. “Lasagna would raise your HP more, but I didn’t want to wait for it to bake!” he announced, proffering a dish of spaghetti.  
  
“Oh. Oh! Gee, thanks, Boss. But I, um, I’m not quite ready for it yet.” Red squirmed in place on the couch. Stretch darted over, clambered onto the couch and pressed himself close to the fox, as if he could hide between him and the upholstery.  
  
Edge looked sharply at Red. “Where’s that rabbit?” he said after a moment. Red grinned sheepishly. “Honestly, Sans! Have you no restraint?!” He set the plate on the table with a clatter, heading back into the kitchen.  
  
“Ah, Boss, wait a second!” Red had a thought. “D’you know where Blue’s gloves went? They’re not still out there in the forest, are they?”  
  
Edge spun around to glare at him. “Of course not! I have them.” Far be it from Red’s brother to overlook such a detail. Red relaxed as Edge laid the tiny gloves neatly on the cushion next to him, his proximity causing Stretch to whimper and press even harder against Red.  
  
“Thanks, Boss.”  
  
Edge’s tail waved in acknowledgment—or it could have just been annoyance—as he turned to go back into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry visits Red.

“Hi, Blue.” Red was waiting when the bunny stepped through the portal. “No Carrots?”  
  
“Hi! No, I asked him but he’s still afraid of Edge.”  
  
“Not surprisin’.”  
  
“I don’t want it to look like he’s avoiding you guys! Next time I—”  
  
“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll see him when I come to your place.” Red held out his hand, and as soon as Blue took it, he teleported them both into the living room.  
  
“Red, are you sure you want to be teleporting like that when you’re injured?” Blue looked up at him with concern, then hopped up onto the couch for a better angle to inspect the crack on the fox’s skull. “It doesn’t look any smaller.”   
  
Red sat on the couch next to him and let the bunny climb up his arm for a closer look. “It doesn’t hurt much anymore,” he assured Blue. “Boss has been takin’ good care of me.”  
  
“I hope so.” Blue left it unsaid that Edge was the one who had injured him. “Do you think it will close up any smaller?”  
  
“Nah, I think it’s just gonna stay like that. But who cares, so long as it’s not shedding dust or magic? It looks bad-ass.”  
  
“You’re not just saying that?” Blue dropped back onto the couch and let his skull hang dejectedly. He clearly felt guilty that Red had been injured and permanently scarred while protecting him.  
  
“No, it’s good and intimidatin’. You don’t think it spoils my rakish good looks, do ya?”  
  
“No, of course not!” Blue looked up at him urgently, grasping his sleeve, then dropped his eye lights again. “So long as it doesn’t hurt, or … or weaken you.”  
  
“Nah. I’ll be good as new in a few days.” Red wasn’t sure if that was accurate, but if it wasn’t, he would just hide any lingering pain from Blueberry.  
  
“Is there anything I—”  
  
“Dinner is ready!” Edge announced from the doorway to the kitchen, fixing Red with a glare and ignoring the rabbit.  
  
“Oh! Thank you, Edge!” Blue brightened, hopped down, and jogged over to the table, hopping up onto one of the chairs. He had to stand on it to reach the table.  
  
Edge served the bunny a small portion of lasagna on a plate that might have actually been a saucer that went under a teacup, with a little dessert fork.  
  
“Wow, you found rabbit-sized dishes for me!” Blue looked up at the fox gratefully, but Edge ignored him, serving Red as he also took his seat.  
  
“This is vegetarian lasagna, right?” Red frowned suspiciously. He’d been clear with Edge that the food had to be appropriate for a rabbit, but he wanted to be absolutely sure. The last thing he wanted to do was serve rabbit to Blueberry. And if he asked, it would save Blue the trouble and awkwardness of questioning his host’s generosity, if the bunny had any doubts himself.  
  
“Of course it is!” Edge snapped, sitting down to his own plate.  
  
“There’s another kind?” Blue was surprised.  
  
“Uh,” said Red, and let the subject drop.  
  
Blueberry shrugged and carved off a manageable bite. Red watched anxiously as he chewed it thoughtfully for a moment. “This is really good, Edge!”  
  
Edge only grunted, still not looking at the rabbit.  
  
“Of course it is.” Red grinned breezily. “My bro is the best at everything.”  
  
Blueberry opened his mouth as if to argue, but then conceded with a shrug and scooped more lasagna into it instead.  
  
Edge sighed irritably. “Sans—Red. You are the best at things, too.”  
  
“I am, Boss? Like what?”  
  
“Like leaving socks everywhere. And making the worst possible puns. And befriending rabbits.” Edge finally deigned to glance guardedly at Blueberry.  
  
Red laughed. “All very valuable skills.”  
  
“Befriending is a VERY valuable skill!” Blueberry insisted.  
  
***  
  
“I’ll help you clean up!” Blueberry offered after dinner. He sounded just a touch nervous, and Red didn’t blame him for being reluctant to work closely with Edge. It was obvious to Red how grateful his brother was for the rabbit’s help when Red had been injured, but Blueberry was most likely under the completely understandable impression that Edge was barely tolerating his presence.  
  
Edge grunted dismissively and started carrying the plates into the kitchen, but Blueberry didn’t get the message. Uncertain, he moved to follow after the taller fox.  
  
“No, Blue, it’s fine. You’re a guest.” Red put a restraining hand on his shoulder.  
  
“But—”  
  
“And our kitchen is too big for you to be much help.”  
  
Blue looked at the floor, as if he were ashamed of being too small to be useful.  
  
“Come on, let’s see if there’s anything good on TV,” Red suggested brightly, to distract him.  
  
“Okay!” Blueberry followed him over to the couch and hopped up next to him when he sat down. Red reached for the remote to turn on the TV, but the bunny was pushing on his shoulder. Blue was too small to actually push him around, but he moved as the bunny directed him, and Blue pushed him down onto his back on the couch, then clambered on top of him.  
  
“Oh no. I’ve been captured by a ferocious bunny!” Red joked, because the alternative was to stare at him and blush.  
  
“Silly fox. Bunnies aren’t ferocious!” Blue propped his skull up with one elbow against Red’s collar bone and ran his other hand across the fox’s teeth. “Do you wanna eat me?”  
  
Red blushed harder. “I can’t just yet. Still working on that lasagna.”  
  
“Oh. Yeah, that could be unpleasant.” Blue pushed forward to clack his teeth against Red’s. “I’ve got an idea what we could do while we wait.”  
  
“What?” Red had been planning on just lying here, and his mind was temporarily paralyzed by the kiss.  
  
“Something we should probably not do here on the couch. Maybe in your room?”  
  
“My room is a mess,” Red warned, his eye sockets wide at the implications. The crack in his skull twinged, but he barely registered it.  
  
“I know. I’ve seen it before.” Blueberry smiled seductively. “I don’t think Edge goes in there very much, does he?”  
  
Red put a hand on the bunny’s back to hold him steady and teleported them both onto his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the nicer, fluffier fics :3  
> (Aside from Red getting hurt X3)  
> It's getting a sequel that is not nice or fluffy at all.


End file.
